To be a Gentleman, Être un Copain
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Francia perdió una apuesta. Inglaterra hizo trampas para ganar, así que Francia perdió una apuesta. Pero Francia lo sabe, así que Inglaterra perdió una apuesta. You have to be a gentleman. Vous serez mon copain.


**To be a Gentleman, Être un Copain**

**Summary: **_Francia perdió una apuesta. Inglaterra hizo trampas para ganar, así que Francia perdió una apuesta. Pero Francia lo sabe, así que Inglaterra perdió una apuesta. You have to be a gentleman. Vous serez mon copain.**  
**_

**Disclaimer:** _¿No es verdad, ángel de amor, que en esta apartada orilla, si se dice que los personajes son de Himaruya más clara la luna brilla y se respira mejor?_

* * *

—Eres un _voyeur_ —Indica Inglaterra entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de Francia, mirándole.

—Absolutamente —sonríe de lado el francés—. Todos lo somos... en alguna medida.

—Yo no lo soy. Y tú tampoco lo serás la próxima semana, porque has perdido la apuesta.

—Tú hiciste trampa —Francia le abraza de la cintura y le mira a la cara—, así que tú eres quien va a tener que actuar como lo que eres... mi NOVIO.

Inglaterra se sonroja y traga saliva, nervioso. Francia sonríe maligno.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres con eso.

—Digamos que a dejar de negar rotundamente que me quieres y que te gusto... y actuar simplemente como mi pareja.

—Pero es que yo no... tú no... yo... —vacila.

—¿Yonotúno _quoi?_ —Francia levanta una ceja y sonríe—, ¿no somos... eso?

Inglaterra baja la cabeza sonrojado, sin responder. El francés le levanta la barbilla con la mano y le mira a los ojos. El menor parpadea.

—Y... y que... tengo... que... se supone que... que...

—_"Yes,_ claro que somos pareja, _love"_ —suelta Francia en inglés, imitándole el acento y sonriendo—, eso es lo que tienes que decir.

Con eso el inglés se sonroja más.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¿Lo es? —Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—_I-I..._ es... mentira... un poco —responde escondiéndose y bajando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo va a ser un poco mentira? ¿Entonces puedo ir y tirarme a todo el mundo, porque estoy soltero? —pregunta el francés sonriendo.

—Pues... Pu-pu-pues...

Francia espera pacientemente a que le conteste e Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—OK; ok, ok! ¡Pues no puedes! ¡Esto es ridículo! Quieres jugar a esto pues vale, tú eres tonto y a mí me da igual pero no puedes.

Francia sonríe humedeciéndose los labios.

—Te da igual, pero no puedo... interesante—le besa la frente y le acerca más hacia él—, entonces somos pareja.

—Pues sí me da igual pero tú quieres esta estúpida... loquesea.

—Dilo —pide Francia sonriendo maligno.

—S-somos... una... una... pa... par. Somos un par. Dos personas son un par de personas.

—_Oui,_ y ¿tú y yo somos un par de personas que _quoi_? —sonríe —, porque también soy un par de personas cuando me paro con _Allemagne_, por ejemplo.

—¡Que... se odian!

—_We are a couple_ —indica el francés.

—_You are a git!_ —protesta Inglaterra sonrojado y nervioso.

—Eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo. Dilo —Francia le pone una mano en la mejilla suavemente a Inglaterra.

—_We... weare.. we're we..._ —vacila sin mirarle odiándole por esto.

—¿Ajááá? —sigue Francia, acariciándole la mejilla un poco, acercándose más a él, si es que eso es posible.

—_OK, we are a ridiculous couple_, pero yo no quiero y tú eres un idiota y quieres que diga que eres _my boyfriend_ lo que es estúpido e infantil como si tuvieras cinco años porque eres un ridículo y un tonto y...

Francia le besa en los labios callándole con efectividad e Inglaterra le devuelve el beso agradecido, y un secreto, es que Francia tiene mariposas en el estómago mientras le besa, porque le encanta que le diga eso y, probablemente... sí, muy probablemente incluso le cuente a España sobre esto.

Bueno e Inglaterra se siente bien porque lo ha dicho y no se ha reído de él aún y a pesar de haberse sentido ridículo. Francia se separa después de unos segundos.

—Bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es hacer esto mismo una semana —susurra con los ojos cerrados, sonriendito.

Inglaterra le mira aún sonrojado y nervioso.

_—What?_

—Que estas cosas de pareja, decirme cosas bonitas y portarte como si no te murieras de la vergüenza es lo que debes hacer toda la semana.

—¡Voy a estar toda la semana ocupado! —miente.

—Entonces buscaremos una en la que no lo estés... mientras tú estás ocupado yo puedo ser todo un caballero —Francia sonríe.

—No, no, es que voy a estar muy ocupado todo el tiempo y...

—Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes. Mira... me quedo aquí, voy a trabajar a tiempo en la mañana a mi embajada y luego vuelvo en la noche y nos comportamos como dos perfectos extraños... mientras dormimos en la misma cama.

—_What?_ —exclama Inglaterra ligeramente indignado.

—¿No es eso a lo que te referías con tu parte de la apuesta si yo perdía? —pregunta el francés sonriendo divertido.

—Pues... ¡Yo no lo dije! ¡Fuiste tú! —le acusa.

—Bien, entonces dime tú cómo es que debería funcionar esto de "ser un _gentleman_" según tú, si no te gusta lo que yo te propongo. Tienes prohibido mandarme a casa y no verme en una semana.

—Pues tienes que... ¡Portarte de manera decente!

—¿Ajá? —Francia le acaricia el cuello y el mentón con suavidad, escuchándole—, es decir...

—Pues no voy a estar yo todo el tiempo abrazándote y dándote besitos y... ¡Tú no! —protestase Inglaterra de la manera más ridícula porque él es así de ridículo. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—Bien, hagámoslo por turnos entonces. Una semana y una semana.

—No! —Inglaterra sigue pensando en que no le gusta que se vayan a dormir y nada y mucho menos le gustan las ridiculeces.

—¿Entonces no quieres que sea un _gentleman_? —pregunta acariciándole ahora el pecho, mirándole los labios.

—Pues... Pues... Pues...— Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío.

—¿O lo que quieres es que sea un _gentleman_ a vistas de los demás? —pregunta, conociéndole bien.

—No! —el inglés se sonroja mas al notar que esta sabiendo lo que piensa—. _I mean,_ ¡si eres un gentleman, lo eres todo el tiempo!

El francés le toma de la mano y empieza a caminar alejándose de la puerta, hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué cosas no puede hacer un _gentleman_ entonces? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Pues ser... Soez y pervertido y violento y bruto y... —enumera Inglaterra, siguiéndole.

—¿Bruto? Es decir tú no eres un _gentleman_.

—_Of course I am!_ Y tiene que ser fino, sutil, elegante y delicado, comprensivo y amable y no molestar a los demás por deporte y no toquetear a la gente porque eso es vulgar y comportarse en público...

Sí... fino, sutil, elegante y delicado... justo lo que NO es Inglaterra. Francia es mucho más eso que él.

—Bien, creo que tengo todas esas cualidades, a excepción la parte de la molestia y el toqueteo —se encoge de hombros —, no creo que me cueste trabajo. ¿Qué hay del sexo?

—Pu... Pues... Pues... —vacila el inglés, sonrojándose.—¡Evidentemente un verdadero _gentleman_ es demasiado elegante para pensar siquiera en cosas sucias de ésas!

Francia se ríe.

—Qué aburrida es la vida de un _gentleman_ entonces.

—Pues es lo que hay —el menor se cruza de brazos.

—¿Entonces nada de sexo por una semana? ¿O podemos pensar en ello en las noches, sin decírselo a nadie? —pregunta Francia, acercándose a él y besándole la mejilla.

—¡Te he dicho que los _gentleman_ no piensan en ello!

—Entonces no pensamos en ello, sólo lo hacemos —sonríe.

—¡Eso aun menos! —se sonroja—. ¡Y no vale ir a baño a toquetearse!

—_Pardon?_ ¿Una semana sin nada de nada de nada? —pregunta levantando las cejas —, y durmiendo junto a ti...

—No! No! ¡Claro que no vas a dormir junto a mi! —exclama Inglaterra pensando que planeaba usar las noches para hacer eso él solo.

—_Pardon? Non, non..._ somos _gentlemans_ pero seguimos estando juntos, cher.

—_But... But..._ —el inglés suplica.

—_Non,_ si yo no voy a toquetearme tú tampoco.

—¡Yo no voy a toquetearme!—Grita Inglaterra y se sonroja de nuevo.

—No seas mentiroso.

—¡No es mentira! ¡Además, yo no tengo porque comportarme de esa forma! Si me obligas a dormir contigo, yo me toqueteare contigo al lado sin que tú puedas hacer nada —termina por amenazarle sin pensar.

—¿Pe... perdóname?

—Ya lo has oído —levanta la barbilla orgulloso.

—Bien.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra vacila parpadeando porque no estaba en su plan.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, pues vale. No veo como es que tú toqueteándote conmigo en la cama puede ser en lo mas mínimo de un _gentleman_ como tú, pero es un trato.

—Yo no he perdido la apuesta, no tengo por qué ser un _gentleman_ —se sonroja imaginándoselo ahora un poco—. ¡Se suponía que tenías que decir que no!

Francia sonríe maligno y se le acerca.

—Lo que no puedo controlar que pase es que te viole dormido después de verte masturbarte en mi cama sin que yo pueda hacer nada...

Inglaterra se sonroja más porque Francia usa palabras muuuuuuy gráficas.

—¡Tú no eres sonámbulo!

—Pero cuatro días sin sexo durmiendo contigo sin nada de nada puede hacer cosas raras conmigo.

—Pues tendrás que aguantarte. Y no son cuatro días, es una semana.

Francia le mira a los ojos y se muerde el labio.

—¿Qué pasa si tú me seduces?

—¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! —chilla el inglés, nervioso. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa si pasa?

—No va a pasar. Y te aguantas también.

—Es ridículo que pienses que un _gentleman_ no hace el _amour_... debe haber una condicionante.

—¡No hay condicionante! ¡Es así!

—¿Me estás diciendo que ningún _gentleman_ inglés, nunca jamás ha tenido sexo con nadie?—pregunta Francia, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

—Lo que digo es que TÚ no puedes y punto.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues porque es mi apuesta que tú has perdido y yo lo digo.

—¿Sí estás pensando en orden, verdad? —pregunta Francia poniéndose la mano del inglés en su cintura y acercándose a él, tomándole de los hombros como si fueran a bailar.

—Cuando yo pierda una apuesta tú podras imponerte —le sigue, porque efectivamente no está pensando.

—Ohhh... ¿en serio? —Francia sonríe malígnamete—. Bien, conste... Esta vez haré lo que tú digas y la próxima —semana, piensa—. Lo harás tú.

—Pues así funciona —responde Inglaterra sin pensar en que luego le toca a él.

—_Fantastique.._. Me parece que al fin estás entrando en razón.

—Bien —Inglaterra le mira suspicaz porque ha accedido—. Ahora empieza.

Francia le mira a los ojos unos instantes y de la nada, se acerca a él abrazándole de la cintura y dándole un señor beso.

A Inglaterra se le pierde el cerebro y Francia se recrea muy muy recreado por unos segundos y finalmente corta el beso quitándose antes de tiempo.

E Inglaterra le sigue para buscar más completamente ido de forma evidente. Francia le da un casto beso en los labios y le acaricia la mejilla, siendo comido cuando se le acerca al inglés de nuevo.

El frances sonríe y le deja hacer, porque... bueno... es Inglaterra y él siempre tiene carta blanca en esto... aunque vuelve a separarse antes de tiempo, sin soltarle de la cintura.

Y se repite el proceso porque Inglaterra nunca tiene bastantes besos de Francia, quien le pone un dedo en los labios.

—_Je t'aime_ —le susurra. Inglaterra abre los ojos volviendo en sí y se sonroja—. Pero ahora soy un caballero y los caballeros no besuquean a sus amantes al parecer —le pasa una mano por el pelo y le besa en la mejilla dándo un paso atrás. Inglaterra se sonroja aun más con eso, relamiéndose un poco.

Francia piensa que va a costarle bastante trabajo hacer esto, pero a la vez puede tener su gracia... lo ha hecho por años, sin que represente un problema taaaaan terrible y quizás tenga una enorme recompensa, es decir, un inglesito sumamente frustrado y necesitado en una semana. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pues mejor, porque igual no quiero tus besos —el inglés se cruza de brazos.

—Ya veo... ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Podemos tomarnos de las manos? —pregunta sonriendito.

—No! —Inglaterra se echa para atrás.

—Bien —Francia se guarda las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Sonreírnos?

—_Yes..._ —susurra apartando la vista. Francia le busca la mirada sin sonreír.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

—_Yes_ —le mira.

Francia le sonríe sacando la cajetilla y tomando dos cigarrillos. Se pone los dos en los labios y saca su encendedor. Lo prende con un practicado y pomposo movimiento, encendiendo los dos cigarrillos que tiene en los labios. Inglaterra le mira durante todo el proceso.

Luego, Francia le mira con los dos cigarrillos en la boca, con los ojos semicerrados en una expresión de esas bien ensayadas para verse sexy. Se saca los dos cigarrillos de la boca y suelta el aire, extendiéndole uno. Inglaterra traga saliva nerviosito al verle sin entender que le pone nervioso y toma el cigarrillo, tocándole la mano un poco y poniéndose aun más nervioso, de forma que casi se quema.

Francia no hace mucho más por extender el roce de sus manos, simplemente sonriéndole de manera tranquila, mordiéndose un poco el labio al ver que casi se quema.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta al inglés con una mueca burloncita.

—_Yes_ —Inglaterra vacila un poco al llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios. Francia se pasa otra vez una mano por el pelo y vuelve a darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—Pensé que podríamos ir al teatro quizás.

—Bueno, eso... Está permitido.

–¿Ah, _oui_?

—_Yes_, los _gentleman_ van al teatro..

—Bien. ¿Y nada de meterse mano, verdad?

—¡Ni siquiera tendrías que preguntármelo porque no tendrías que pensar en ello! —replica.

—_Mon Dieu..._ Esto es difícil

—No es difícil si no tienes una mente tan sucia como la tuya.

—Bien, bien... Dejaré de tener pensamientos sucios —sonríe.

—No es tan difícil, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer. Se puede fumar moderadamente, tomar brandy, ir al club a hablar sobre economía, literatura, política o deportes, leer el periódico, jugar a ajedrez o al billar, practicar golf o criquet, ir al teatro y a presentaciones de libros o clubes de lectura o de cine.

—Ehhhh... —Francia pone cara de horror—. Voy a tener que beber mucho brandy si planeas que vaya a hablar con alguien sobre economía...

—Puedes hablar de arte o de cosas así, podemos ir a un recital de poesía en vez de al teatro.

Francia le sonríe un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Te... gustan esas cosas, entonces?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, sólo me parece... interesante.

Inglaterra le mira suspicaz.

—Tampoco puedes molestarme.

—Es algo dulce de tu parte —y gay... Piensa.

—¡No es dulce!

—Lo es... Es delicado y sensible. Me gusta —responde el francés sin malicia. Inglaterra sigue mirándole suspicaz.

—Bien. Poesía hoy. Vamos —hace un gesto para que Francia le siga y éste camina a su lado, haciendo un esfuerzo para no ponerle una mano en la espalda. Inglaterra nota algo raro, pero no sabe qué, así que simplemente abre el coche con el control.

El francés le sigue y gira alrededor del coche hasta colocarse al lado de la puerta del conductor. La abre.

—¿Acaso planeas conducir? —levanta una ceja.

—No en realidad, ¿quieres que conduzca? Sólo planeaba abrirte la puerta para que pases, _Angleterre_ —sonríe. El aludido le mira y se sonroja un poco, acercándose, bajando la mirada.

—_Thank you..._ —susurra.

—_De rien, mon ami_ —cierra la puerta tras él y luego camina alrededor del coche sonriendo. Inglaterra no le quita los ojos de encima en toda la vuelta.

Francia se sube de su lado, con parsimonia bajando un poco el vidrio y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—_Allez._

Inglaterra, que se había embobado un poco carraspea poniendo el Bentley en marcha.

—Tienes que decir "_please_".

—¿Para hacer qué? —sonríe

—Con cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo _"allez, si'l vous plait"_ —explica el inglés sacando el coche del parking.

—¿Me estas explicando como hablar con corrección, _s'il vous plaît_?

—_Yes,_ ¿ves? Ahí no tenía que ir, te lo explico porque no pareces saber hacerlo solo.

—Lo se hacer perfectamente bien, _s'il vous plaît,_ sólo estoy siguiendo instrucciones— Insiste Francia. Lo lamento, querido, pero no le vas a ganar en esta, estás hablando con quien regaña a Estados Unidos.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras pedir, _git._

El francés se ríe un poquito.

—Pardonez-moi, Angleterre —pide sinceramente.

—Pardonez-moi si'l vous plaît, Angleterre —corrige. Francia parpadea mirándole de reojo pensando que es absurdo que sea Inglaterra el que le enseña a él a ser pomposo.

—Pardonez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Angleterre. No estaba seguro de que estuvieras interesado en que fuera tan pomposo.

—¡No es pompa! ¡Es educación!

—No ocupes mis argumentos contra mí, Angleterre

—_Si'l vous plaît_ —le añade el británico, sonríendo.

—_Dieu..._ —protesta bajito e Inglaterra se ríe. Francia mira por la ventana decidido a no hablar en estas condiciones e Inglaterra sigue muy contento conduciendo y buscando un lugar para aparcar.

Francia se cruza de brazos y se muerde el labio varias veces para no corregirle algo hasta que finalmente Inglaterra aparca y se baja tranquilamente, por lo que Francia se baja también del coche en silencio, frunciendo el ceño un poquito. Cierra la puerta y se pone los brazos a la espalda.

—Bien, indícame el camino, _s'il vous plaît, Angleterre._

—_Of course_ —Inglaterra sonríe—. _Follow me, please_ —y hace un gesto con la cabeza. Francia camina tras el mirándole el culo y sonríe un poco de lado. Termina por alcanzarle hasta ponerse al lado suyo, caminando únicamente rozando sus hombros, sin tocarle nada ni mirarle coquetamente de reojo.

Inglaterra vuelve a parpadear un poco nervioso y piensa en si él debería hacer algo, porque claro, Francia le ha dicho antes que él tenía que hacer cosas bonitas y todo eso como si fuera su... aprieta los ojos sonrojándose él solo con únicamente la palabra "novio".

—¿Y vienes aquí a menudo?

—_Yes,_ a veces si hacen algo interesante o me apetece un poco de..._ Well,_ _you know_ —se detiene frente a la puerta de un café de esos con un pequeño escenario y librerías en las paredes.

—¿Un poco de _quoi_? —pregunta Francia inocentemente analizando el lugar con aire crítico.

—Bueno, hay momentos para el fútbol y momento para la poesía.

—Ah. _Oui..._ cuando necesitas un poco de romance. Leen poesía en _français_ aquí, asumo... —indica con aire crítico como si hablaran de física cuántica.

—No he dicho... _well_ —protesta un poco incómodo, y por costumbre—. A veces. Muy pocas.

—Oh, es una pena. Dicen que el francés es el mejor idioma para el romance —le mira y le sonríe un poco.

—Eso es sólo un tópico —replica el británico sentándose a una mesa y llamando a un camarero. Francia mira el asiento con cierto desagrado, como si estuviera sucio. Luego de pasarle una mano por encima y comprobar su limpieza, se sienta. Sonriendo un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Inglaterra de una forma un poco más dulce al notar todo su desagrado.

—_Oui,_ desde luego —sonríe ante la pregunta y le cierra un ojo... dándose cuenta a la mitad de lo que está haciendo. Cierra el otro y aparta la cara—. Es verdad... hay otros tipos de poesía —vuelve al tema anterior. Inglaterra se revuelve un poco, incómodo.

Francia se mira las uñas con desinterés.

—¿Qué es lo que más disfrutas de este lugar, entonces?

—Pues me gusta escuchar leer, _of course_ y hacen unos buenos _muffins_ —responde Inglaterra sonriéndole un poco.

—Estoy seguro de que serán buenos los _muffins_ de aquí —sonríe, pensando que detesta los muffins en realidad, pero qué se le va a hacer—, ¿qué van a leer hoy?

—_I am not sure..._ —responde cuando llega el camarero a tomarles pedido. Francia mira al camarero con su mejor sonrisa haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza y luego mira al inglés, esperando a que ordene.

—Un _earl grey_ y un _muffin_ de arándanos para mí —pide Inglaterra.

—Tráigame lo mismo a mí, _please_ —pide Francia con voz encantadora al mesero, y tiene que pensar para no coquetearle, pero lo logra.

—No has pedido mostaza, qué curioso —se burla Inglaterra un poquito, sin pensar.

—Ah... _non,_ ésa me parece que la tomo sólo con café —le sonríe de lado tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa—. Querría que leyeran a Wilde. Me encanta el verso que dice... "Aunque cada hombre mata lo que ama... que lo oiga todo el mundo... ", cómo más va? —pregunta aunque sabe perfectamente bien cómo continua.

—...unos lo hacen con una mirada amarga, otros con una palabra lisonjera; el cobarde lo hace con un beso, el hombre valiente con una espada —recita Inglaterra.

El francés le sonríe, porque es justo lo que quería que recitara, se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira a los ojos. Inglaterra sonríe también y un hombre joven que les ha oído, pelirrojo y con gafas, se les acerca.

—Eso lo escribió en france, sa... —Francia se detiene y se gira a mirarle.

—_Teacher_ —nombra el joven a Inglaterra y él levanta las cejas sonriendo. Francia se muerde el labio para no reír, ni sonreír realmente, ni burlarse.

—_Professeur?_ —pregunta con cierta sonrisa.

—_Hello, boy,_ ¿cómo has estado? Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti —responde Inglaterra al muchacho y se sonroja cuando Francia dice eso.

—_Fine, fine,_ hacía mucho que no venía por aquí —responde el chico y mira a Francia—. _Yes,_ siempre que viene por aquí y coincidimos explica unas historias increíbles, conoció a Shakespeare y otros de los grandes —le explica.

—David estudia literatura inglesa en Oxford —le explica Inglaterra a Francia, quien cruza una pierna y le sonríe a David.

—Claro que sabe contar historias espléndidas —responde en inglés perfecto, fuera de las erres que arrastra sin poder evitarlo—, no conozco a nadie que cuente mejores historias en realidad.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada.

—_Well..._ y como va tu...

—_Teacher,_ ¿va a recitar hoy para nosotros? —pregunta David cortándole. Francia se gira al inglés con sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

—_W-what?_ —vacila mirándoles a ambos, primero uno y luego al otro—. No, no, hoy no, sería descortés —señala a Francia.

—¿Descortés? Oh, _mon cher,_ no te preocupes por mí —Francia hace un gesto con la mano cerrando los ojos y quitándole importancia—, yo estaré completamente encantado de escucharte recitar un rato. Lo he dicho ya, nadie habla el inglés como lo hablas tú, _Angleterre._

—_But..._ —vacila de nuevo, nervioso y David asiente también.

—_S'il vous plaît_ —susurra el francés sonriendo con burla.

—_Please, Teacher,_ usted sabe como recitaban sus autores, el autor de hoy es Lord Byron, quizás querría algo corto o un fragmento.

—Hubo un tiempo... ¿recuerdas? su memoria vivirá en nuestro pecho eternamente... —recita Francia lo primero que le viene a la mente, sonriendito.

—_W-well, well... maybe..._ un fragmento... —vacila el inglés aún no muy seguro.

—Ambos sentimos un cariño ardiente. El mismo, ¡oh virgen! que me arrastra a ti —agrega mirándole a los ojos, susurrando cada palabra.

Inglaterra se sonroja muchísimo, aparta la mirada y se levanta decidido a alejarse de Francia. El mayor mira al joven estudiante y le sonríe, invitándole a sentarse en el lugar del inglés.

David se sube las gafas y se sienta donde le ofrecen, sonriendo y volviéndose hacia el escenario. Francia saca un cigarrillo y lo prende, dándole un traguito a su té e Inglaterra se para en una de las librerías de las paredes, eligiendo un tomo y esperando a que la chica que está recitando ahora acabe, mientras busca en el libro.

El francés se gira con el chico y le sonríe.

—¿Algún día recitó algo en _français_?

—Eh? —pregunta el joven volviéndose a él—. Oh, _yes, of course_ y también habla a veces de algunos autores franceses —asiente—. ¿Es usted francés, verdad?

—Eso intento, ¿lo parezco? —pregunta Francia sonriendo de lado y acercándose a él en la mesa... luego recuerda que no debería ser seductor, sino un perfecto caballero.

El muchacho asiente sonriente e Inglaterra saluda a la chica que ha acabado de leer y se dirige al micrófono aclarándose la voz. El francés le da una calada a su cigarrillo y se pasa una mano por el pelo, concentrando TODA su atención en el inglés

—_Well, good afternoon_ a todos —empieza sonriendo—. Algunos ya me conocen de otras veces... hoy no voy a daros una charla soporífera sobre ningún genio muerto, podéis estar tranquilos —bromea—. Pero David me ha pedido que lea para vosotros un fragmento de un poema del maestro Byron...

Francia sonríe cada vez más, olvidando un poco la pose de caballero que se supone que debe tomar, embobándose con el inglesito.

—Es... antes de ello quisiera que todos supierais que... —se sonroja y baja la vista—. Tomaré prestadas sus palabras para hacer llegar un mensaje a un destinatario concreto —confiesa, pero no especifica de quién se trata.

Francia levanta las cejas, poniéndose nerviosito.

—En su fondo mi alma lleva un tierno secreto —empieza a recitar suavemente Inglaterra, como una confesión sentida, un poco nervioso—. solitario y perdido, que yace reposado.

Francia traga saliva, mirándole fijamente con el corazón desbocado.

—Más a veces, mi pecho al tuyo respondiendo, como antes vibra y tiembla de... —hace una pausa y se sonroja— amor, desesperado.

Francia sonríe tiernamente sin dejar de mirarle. Se humedece los labios.

—Ardiendo en lenta llama, eterna pero oculta —sigue con dificultad sintiéndose quizás demasiado identificado con esto—. hay en su centro a modo de fúnebre velón, pero su luz parece no haber brillado nunca —sonríe de lado y suspira—. Ni alumbra ni combate mi negra situación.

El francés sigue mirándole con intensidad, notando cada movimiento, cada inclinación, cada respiración y sonrojo, con mucha atención. Inglaterra se humedece los labios y vuelve a levantar la vista mirando un punto al infinito, sin atreverse a cruzar la mirada con Francia.

—_Well,_ este es el fragmento de "Canción del corsario", de Lord Byron, que quería compartir con vosotros. _Thank you all_ por escucharme —acaba con una inclinación de cabeza.

Francia sonríe más, pasándose la mano por el pelo e inclinando la cabeza, mirando al inglés, mientras se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca... sonríe de lado, de manera demasiado seductora como para ser un perfecto _gentleman_.

Inglaterra sonríe y se baja del escenario nervioso, mirando al suelo, mientras David y algunos de los demás aplauden. Francia le sigue con la mirada, esperando que le mire, sin dejar de sonreír con esa sonrisa de lado. No aplaude.

Finalmente, Inglaterra llega a la mesa aún mirando al suelo y David le sonríe levantándose, dándole la mano y felicitándole. El rubio sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras se sienta suavemente y por fin, mira al francés de reojo, tomando su tacita de earl grey.

Francia sonríe satisfecho y extiende una mano hacia él, con la palma hacia arriba, Inglaterra se sonroja más y aparta la vista bebiendo de su té, mas Francia sigue con la mano extendida hacia el inglés y toma su tacita de té con la otra mano.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle de reojo y carraspea intentando buscar un cambio de tema.

—¿T-Te han gustado los muffins?

—Me ha encantado —responde. El muffin esta sin probar en el plato

—Ehm... —Inglaterra traga saliva sin saber que decir. Francia le sonríe y cierra la mano tomando la tacita de té.

Inglaterra mira la mano alejarse y aprieta los ojos riñéndose por no haber sido capaz de tomársela.

—El lugar es agradable —Francia mira a su alrededor, comentando con tranquilidad.

—Me alegro —responde mirando su taza y le da un mordisco a la magadalena un poco frustrado, porque lo del escenario le ha costado mucho y aparentemente no ha servido de nada. Francia le busca la mirada frunciendo un poco el ceño

El inglés levanta la vista al notarlo y Francia le cierra un ojo y sonríe de lado, por lo que se sonroja de nuevo y vuelve a apartar la mirada.

—_Merci_ —le susurra suavemente poniéndole una mano en la pierna, bajo la mesa.

Inglaterra da un respingo y se sonroja más.

—Eh, eh... Tranquilo —susurra.

—¡Estoy tranquilo! —miente.

—No parece, sinceramente.

—Noveoporquenoteloparecenoséq uetehacepensarquealgomeincom oda.

—Prueba respirar entre cada palabra —le quita la mano de la pierna dándole un apretoncito.

—_Shut up_ —protesta el inglés y el extranjero se ríe sentándose bien y pasándose una mano por el pelo nuevamente.

—Me pondré de _gentleman_ otra vez, disculpa...

Inglaterra bufa, de malas. Francia se muerde el labio... Y se levanta.

pero el británico no le hace ni caso y se acaba su magdalena, escuchando recitar. Francia pasa junto a él y se acerca a los libros, buscando uno en concreto.

Inglaterra sigue sin mirarle, pensando que esto es injusto, que él no quería que fuera un estúpido gentleman que no puede hacer nada de golpe, que a él le gusta el pervertido que cuando él hace algo bonito, por minúsculo que sea, va, le abraza y le besa y le demuestra que le quiere tanto como él le quiere, no que solo le da las gracias.

Aunque siempre se queje de ello, venga es obvio que no se queja en serio, ¡y el francés debía saberlo perfectamente! ¿Por qué quería molestarlo ahora? Vale que él no hacia quizás tantas cosas bonitas como al francés le habría gustado, pero hombre, esto no le motivaba en absoluto para hacer más.

Francia, después de unos cuantos minutos y de hablar con alguien al frente, sube al pequeño escenario, con un libro en la mano, cerrado.

Y vale que siempre se quejaba de que era un pervertido y poco caballeroso. ¡Bueno! ¡De algo tenía que quejarse! No iba a ir ahí a decirle "France eres perfecto y estoy enamorado de ti desde antes que pueda recordarlo", ¡eso era absolutamente absurdo! Y ridículo y cierto... Añade en voz baja en su pensamiento

Francia carraspea en el micrófono y sonríe. Inglaterra sale de sus pensamientos y se sonroja automáticamente ¡Por la reina! ¡No! ¡No! Quenoleaquenoleaquenoleaquen odiganadaquenodiganada

—_I was planning to read_ —empieza el francés en el micro. Sonríe mirando a Inglaterra—. Pero luego pensé que era Víctor Hugo y que era demasiado francés para todos.

Inglaterra sigue rezando para que no diga nada de la lectura que ha hecho él ni de la dedicatoria ni de nada porque todos sabrían que ha sido para él y eso es la absoluta humillación. De hecho, si lo hacía, iba a levantarse y a marcharse dejándole allí.

—Lo único que quería comentarles, es que... Es mucho mas efectivo susurrar la poesía al oído de la gente mientras se hace...

Inglaterra abre los ojos y deja de rezar, mirando a Francia y todos se sorprenden

—Lo único que quería comentarles, es que... Es mucho mas efectivo susurrar la poesía al oído de alguien mientras se hace el amor, especialmente cuando... —baja el tono y mira a Inglaterra—, está uno con el amor de su vida.

A Inglaterra se le abren los labios, impresionado y se sonroja, paralizado durante unos instantes. Francia sonríe un poquito mirando a su audiencia, muy pendiente de Inglaterra pero sin mirarlo directamente.

El público habla entre sí, muchos asintiendo conformes, Inglaterra se pone de pie con los ojos cerrados y Francia vacila un poquito, mirándole y esperando a ver que hace.

—Eres un idiota —suelta Inglaterra en voz alta para que le oiga todo el mundo—. No todo el mundo busca eso y si lo hicieran, seguramente no estarían aquí —añade sin pensar en su propia situación, pobrecito mío.

—Ah, non? ¿En dónde estarían entonces? —pregunta sonriendo. Todo el público le mira a uno y otro como un partido de tenis.

—Pues...— Inglaterra vacila y se sonroja un poco con tanta expectación—. ¡Haciendo lo que tú has dicho!

—¿Todo el tiempo, Angleterre? —sonríe más metiéndose las manos al bolsillo.

—¡Todo el tiempo que quisieran hacerlo, claro! —responde defendiéndose mirando alrededor mientras algunos se ríen de lo que ha dicho Francia.

—Yo sólo les estoy dando una opinión... quizás no todos tengan la suerte de tener a alguien que lo hace excepcionalmente bien, susurrándoles al oído —sonríe, mirándole con intensidad. El inglés se sonroja, tiembla más y traga saliva.

—Entonces no seas desagradable y ten un poco de respeto para esas personas.

Francia mira a la audiencia sonriendo que está flipando con ellos dos

—Lo que querría yo es que lo desearan... —susurra en francés mientras los mira a todos, luego se gira de nuevo con Inglaterra—, lo desearan tanto que salieran a buscarlo y finalmente lo encontraran. No es presunción, es una idea que espero que se les quede grabada en la cabeza. Quizás eso sea mejor que el que les lea a Victor Hugo.

—No le digas a la gente qué querer, qué desear, ni como conseguirlo, ¿qué te crees? ¿Napoleón?

Francia sonríe un poco más.

—Non, ya non... ésa me salió bastante cara. Sólo estoy dándoles una idea.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, pensando "lo hice una vez y volvería a hacerlo".

—Aun así es una idea estúpida —vuelve a sentarse de brazos cruzados.

—En tu caso, _mon amour..._ no era una idea, era una petición —susurra al micrófono sin dejar de mirarle y luego se gira hacia abajo del escenario. Es posible que a Inglaterra le haya explotado la cabeza. Así. ¡BAM! y luego SALE CORRIENDO.

Y Francia sale corriendo tras él, pensando "mierdamierdamierdamierdamier da".

—¡Espera! ¡Espera!

Ni se crean que Inglaterra se va a parar, por lo que Francia hace su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerle más o menos el paso, perdiendo metros pero consiguiendo seguirle por un buen rato hasta que llega al coche. Se detiene frente a éste, poniendo las manos en el cofre intentando que no camine y, por favor, que tenga cuidado o Inglaterra lo va a aplastar ya que va marcha atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Espera... espera, espera. _Angleterre._ ¡Venga, espera! —grita Francia, corriendo con todo y el coche. Inglaterra sigue yendo hacia atras muy muy asustado/avergonzado/frustrado/enfadado.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad... lo siento! —Corre junto al coche mientras grita—. ¡Olvido que hay más gente y... sólo hablo para ti!

Inglaterra conduce a casa y Francia entonces termina por perderle unos cuantos pasos más adelante, enfadado consigo mismo y frustrado con el inglés por largarse, pensando que Londres es una ciudad ENORME y que seguramente Inglaterra se irá justo a donde él no le encuentre.

El inglés se mete a casa enfadado con lo que acaba de pasar, frustrado por haber subido a leer primero sin posibilidad de replicarle después, furioso porque no podrá volver ahí nunca y fastidiado porque Francia es un imbécil y no quiere volverle a ver en la vida.

El francés saca el teléfono y vacila, pensando que es obvio que no querrá hablarle. Lo guarda otra vez, y vuelve sobre sus pasos hasta el café del que acaban de salir, dispuesto a hacer algo que arregle este desastre, pateándose mentalmente por pensar que... bueno, él sólo quería ganarle y decirle cosas bonitas y... siempre terminaba por salírsele de las manos.

La gente del café flipa de que haya vuelto y cuchichean. Francia se acerca al micrófono y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos. Todo el mundo se calla para escucharle.

—Perdí una apuesta, y... bueno, sólo quería vengarme de él y hacerle quedar en ridículo —carraspea.

Los presentes se miran entre ellos un poco incrédulos

—El... es... la persona más respetable que conozco, siempre está riñéndome por hacerle quedar mal y más aún frente a los demás —carraspea otra vez—, el... impresentable soy yo, sin duda.

—Aaawwww —suelta una chica de una mesa cercana al micrófono.

—Bueno —Francia se cambia de pie incómodo—, es probable que él nunca vuelva por aquí, pero si vuelve... sólo olviden que yo estuve aquí, ¿vale? Todo esto que pasó hoy... no pasó.

—¿¡Cómo que no va a volver!? ¿Dónde está? —grita David.

—Ehh... no lo sé. Si lo supiera, no estaría aqui intentando arreglar esto.

—¡Pero no puede no volver! —insiste nervioso acercándose al escenario.

—Es muy probable que termine volviendo, sólo denle tiempo —le indica a David quitándose del micrófono.

—No, pero... ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? ¿Es que no le quiere?

—Eehhh... eh? —le mira descolocado , ¿a... ustedes?

—No! ¡A usted!

—Ah... eso... eso es otro asunto que si se entera que estoy discutiendo con ustedes, probablemente me deje de hablar en serio —admite sonriendito.

—Es que no lo entiendo, nunca viene acompañado y desde luego nunca dedica sus lecturas, yo pensé que se la había dedicado a usted.

Francia sonríe un poquito más.

—Yo... creo que... El es una persona muy privada, y... —se pasa una mano por el pelo sonriendo de ladito—, creo que no debí decir eso en el micrófono. Sinceramente.

—¿Puedo pedirle que le haga volver?

—¿A mí? —Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Yes,_ ¿puede usted hacerle volver, _please_?

—Eventualmente... lo intentaré

—_Thank you_ —sonríe David y Francia le sonríe también.

—_Si'l vous plait_ no le digan nada si vuelve, ¿bien? Eso es lo que te pido yo a ti.

—Yo convecere a los camareros y a los clientes habituales, pero toda esta gente... —se encoge de hombros.

—Hay algunos que son franceses... Es muy xenófobo con los franceses.

—Bien, eso basta... y es... —David se detiene y levanta las cejas—, oh, ¿lo es?

Francia asiente y sonríe de lado.

—Ya sé que usted lo es también, se lo digo para que no se lo tome como algo personal. No es racional.

—Es cultural... créeme, cher, lo conozco desde hace más de mil años, sé que es totalmente personal —se ríe.

—Usted... Un momento, usted es... ¿Como él? ¿Eso... Inmortal?

—Eso pasa con los países,_ mon petit,_ pensé que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta —Francia le cierra un ojo y se baja del escenario de un salto.

—_Wait!_ ¿¡Usted es France!? ¡No puede ser! ¿O si? ¡Noo! Él siempre habla... —se calla, siguiéndole. Fracnia camina hasta la puerta y le mira de reojo.

—¿Habla? ¿Qué dice? Que soy lo peor de lo peor... claro —sonríe saliendo.

—_Yes..._ Habla mal de usted —confiesa el joven bajando la cabeza y quedándose en la puerta. Francia le sonríe y le mira.

—De manera creíble.

—_Yes_ —le mira, porque David admira mucho a Inglaterra y le cree.

—Bien, te aseguro que lo que dice es parcialmente cierto... pero no todo lo que dice es verdad y no todo es mentira, eso te lo garantizo.

David parpadea sin enteder. Francia le sonríe.

—No creo que él mismo se crea todo lo malo que dice de mí —resume.

El chico no sabe que decir.

—¿A ti te parezco tan desagradable como dice? —le sonríe sacando un cigarrilo y prendiéndolo.

David se sonroja y Francia le cierra un ojo, sonriéndole muy sensualmente.

—Eso imaginaba —se da media vuelta—. ¡Tenemos un trato entonces!

—Ehm, creo que tengo que volver dentro —vacila el chico, sonrojándose más.

—Bien. Gracias por invitarnos el té, ha sido muy muy amable de tu parte —le mira por encima del hombro alejándose de la puerta. David parpadea y luego se vuelve dentro.

Francia saca su teléfono y le llama al inglés.

—ERESUNIMBÉCILYTEODIO! —grita adivinen quién y cuelga. Francia suspira y vuelve a marcar, deteniendo un taxi, mas el británico no contesta, por lo que Francia se debate entre si ir al parlamento o a casa (finalmente a casa debe volver en algún momento... y trae su llave.. claro que si la usa puede que le mate). Suspira y le pide al chofer que le lleve a casa del inglés y que se detenga en algún lugar por unas flores.

Inglaterra da vueltas por su casa, furioso, entra al armario, sale del armario, se sienta en la cama, se balancea, toma el teléfono para llamar, cuelga, se levanta, decide que se va, decide que es su casa y que si alguien se tiene que ir es Francia. Sigue dando vueltas

El francés se acerca a la puerta del garage y se asoma, intentando ver si el coche está adentro... no ve nada. Se muerde el labio y suspira, acercándose a la puerta y tocando el timbre. Inglaterra se detiene en medio del salón y se sonroja con los ojos como platos, sin querer ver a nadie.

Francia vuelven a tocar el timbre e Inglaterra empieza a apagar todas las luces, pero el francés, que se asoma por la ventana de la sala, ve cómo se apaga la luz del recibidor. Frunce el ceño.

—Ya sé que estás ahí, venga... ¡ábreme!

Inglaterra se queda congelado y furioso. Abre la puerta. Francia le mira a la cara, tratando de averiguar qué tan enfadado está.

—¡No quiero volver a verte nunca! —grita el británico y cierra la puerta otra vez. O lo intenta, porque Francia, que le conoce bien, mete el hombro para evitar que lo haga.

—¡Esperaaaaa...Ugh! ¡Lo siento, sólo déjame hablar contigo y explicarte!

Inglaterra le empuja y le golpea para que se marche y se quite, enfadado.

—Ayy... au... uh! ¡Espera... sólo habla conmigo, ayyy! Ya sé que no debí hacerlo y que soy un idiota —seguramente ahí se cierra la puerta en las narices de Francia porque Inglaterra considera que ha hecho mucho por él al abrirle.

Inglaterra pasa la cadena y le espía por la mirilla. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Sólo... sólo quería subirme ahí y hacer algo bonito y siempre se me sale de las manos porque olvido que están los demás. ¡Ya lo sé, ya sé que... no debí hacerlo! —grita a través de la puerta.

Inglaterra no contesta pero sigue mirándole y se sonroja. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y pasea un poco al otro lado de la puerta, con las flores en la mano.

—_Get lost_ —pide Inglaterra a través de la puerta, un poco menos rabioso, aún espiándole.

—Te traje flores —agrega Francia, levantando un poco la barbilla para parecer un poco más digno, sin moverse de atrás de la puerta. Inglaterra abre la puerta, le arranca las flores y vuelve a cerrar.

—_Get lost!_

Francia se queda parpadeando sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar con las manos vacías.

—Jo... ¿en serio no vas a dejarme pasar? Vengaaaa.

Inglaterra mira las flores y tiembla un poco con eso.

—_Really!_ ¡Lárgate!

Francia deja caer su cabeza hacia el frente, en actitud derrotista.

—Pero... pero la apuesta. Si me largo voy a tener que venir otro día y terminar de hacer eso del _gentleman_.

—¿A eso le llamas tú ser un _gentleman_? —grita el inglés abriendo la puerta.

—_Non,_ pero tú habías hecho algo muy lindo y yo sólo podía quedarme ahí, con los brazos cruzados, inclinando la cabeza —protesta mirándole y pensando en cómo escurrirse hacia adentro.

—¡YONOHICENADA! —chilla Inglaterra apretando los ojos—. ¡Tú no debiste decir nada!

Francia le mira los ojos cerrados... y antes de que acabe de decir "nada" le besa los labios y le abraza de la cintura. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos sin poder hacer nada y después de unos instantes se pierde porque antes le ha dejado a medias con el beso y en el café ya lo quería.

Y Francia esta vez se recrea, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla y el cuello, así que Inglaterra se pierde aun más empezando a olvidarse de por qué estaba enfadado y dónde está y quién es...

Francia aprovecha para empujarle un poco hacia adelante, entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Y no estoy yo segura de que Inglaterra se entere, seguramente le aplasta contra la puerta en cuanto la cierra.

Francia se deja, claro está, empezando a levantarle la camiseta por la espalda para pasársela por encima de la cabeza e Inglaterra se deja sin notar lo que pasa volviendo a besarle ahora sin camiseta, acarciándole el pecho, pues, como supondrán, el francés le acaricia el pecho ahora sin camiseta también, justamente como sabe que le gusta.

Y al parecer Inglaterra tiene muchas ganas de estar con él... Es que después de un pleito, las ganas se incrementan, o eso dicen.

—Ya lo sé —responde Francia después de un raaaato laaaaargo, despegándose un poquito.

—Eres un idiota y no podré volver ahí nunca —protesta porque Inglaterra aún no le ha perdonado...y luego le besa en el cuello—. _I hate you!_

—No van a decirte nada si vas allá... —susurra cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza—, vamos los dos, yo me disculparé si es necesario.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a volver y mucho menos contigo!

Francia le acaricia la espalda con las uñas, y le besa el cuello.

—_S'il vous plaît._ El único que quedó mal soy yo. Vamos y podrás decir todo lo malo de mí que quieras.

—No... —susurra con los ojos cerrados. Francia le acaricia el cuello y el pecho.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta con los labios pegados en su oído, en un susurro.

—Todos... Saben... —se sonroja y se le esconde.

—Que yo soy un idiota,_ oui_... lo saben bien —le abraza acariciándole la espalda.

—No, _git!_ ¡Que te recite a Byron! —grita Iglaterra sin pensar. Francia le pasa una mano por la cara, sonriendo un poquito, sin malicia.

—Lo sabían sin necesidad de que me subiera al escenario.

Inglaterra le mira asustadísimo.

—¡Quién se lo dijo! ¡Se lo dijiste!

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—_Non_, yo creo que lo sabían... debían saberlo.

—¡No podían saberlo! ¡Yo no les he dicho! ¡Tú lo has estropeado todo! —le muerde.

—No he estropeado nada... sólo volví y les dije que era mi culpa, y que tú er... ¡aahhhh... quetueresunperfectocaballero yyosoyelidiota! —protesta entre dientes, con los ojos apretados.

—¡Nadie va a creerse eso!

—¡Entonces que no se lo crean! —chilla el francés y empuja a Inglaterra un poco, separándose—. Ya lo hice mal, ya lo intenté arreglar, ya les dije que no estamos juntos y que sólo intentaba avergonzarte, ya vine aquí con flores...

—Es que... ¡Todoestomeponemuynervioso! ¡Y furioso! Y tú querías que hiciera cosas bonitas yluegoempezasteaignorarmeyme hablastedelosestupidosmuffin s y tú no tendrías que... _I hate you!_

—No te estaba ignorando, Angleterre —protesta frustrado—, tú eras el que quería que yo jugara al _gentleman_ y... claro que quiero que me hagas cosas bonitas, pero si haces cosas bonitas, ¡es horrible no poder reaccionar a ellas! ¡Esto así no funciona! —protesta mirándole a sus verdes ojos.

—¡YO NO QUERIA! —chilla—. Tú dijiste que ibas a hacerlo y todo eso de los novios y la apuesta que tú montaste y...

Francia le besa otra vez, con frustración, e Inglaterra se lo devuelve con frustración también. Y Francia no se separa hasta cuando Inglaterra ya tiene arrancados los pantalones.

Puede que el inglés le rompa algo de ropa a Francia, pero eso es una buena noticia para Francia, es una excusa para ir de compras. Y este beso es algo entre pleito y sexo, muy frustrado y muy intenso.

Sí... No está del todo claro si Inglaterra quiere morderle, comérselo o...

Pues Francia hace su parte porque está enfadado y frustrado, y trata de ganarle un poco con fuerza y un mucho con maña, y toqueteos y fundidas de cerebro e Inglaterra lucha por no perderse tanto y acaba por levantarlo agarrándole del culo.

A lo que el francés se le prende de la cintura con las piernas. Inglaterra le golpea un poco contra la puerta sin que pueda separarse, intentado asfixiarle un poco.

—Ahhh... —suelta Francia sin aire, cerrando los ojos—. Bestia.

Inglaterra se da la vuelta y se arrodilla tirándole al suelo y dejándose caer encima. Francia le abraza por instinto y le ve.

—Idiota —murmura.

—Llorica —replica.

—Imbécile —le besa los labios y el inglés le devuelve el beso, claro.

Francia hace un movimiento en el beso con fuerza logrando girarse y tirarle a él de espaldas, poniéndosele encima, por lo que Inglaterra se queda sin aire con la espalda contra el suelo.

El francés le toma de las manos tratando de ponérselas encima de la cabeza. Inglaterra forcejea todo lo que puede, pero Francia está apoyando su peso sobre ellas

—¡Eres... eres... idiota! —protesta Francia, intentando hacer que no se mueva. La fiera indomable lo hace saltar con las caderas y moviendo los brazos, pero no lo suficiente para tirarle.

—¡No más que tú! ¡Estúpido!

Francia traga saliva, frunciendo el ceño y luchando para mantenerse encima del menor.

—¿Qué hice de estúpido, eh?

—Oh, la lista es larga como pocas cosas —responde el inglés.

—Ya te pedí perdón, ¿qué coño es lo que quieres? —pregunta Francia acercándose a él y mordiéndole el cuello con más fuerza de la habitual. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos pero intenta no gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Esto no se arregla sólo con pedir perdon! No podré volver nunca —le da un rodillazo en el culo. Francia aprieta los ojos tratando de no quejarse.

—Vamos a volver —protesta.

—¡Ni hablar! —Inglaterra consigue hacer fuerza para tirarle de lado y sentársele encima... y debo decir que alguien está muy feliz. Ah, son dos.

Francia levanta una mano y le toma del pelo, acercándoselo a la cara con fuerza. Le besa en los labios. E inglaterra le besa clavándole la cabeza contra la moqueta como si quisiera que saliera por el otro lado.

—A... ah! —Francia aprieta los ojos.

E Inglaterra le baja un poco al ritmo entonces, separandose un poquito sin dejar de besarle.

—Je te deteste —susurra el francés entre besos, sonriendo un poco.

—No tanto como yo...

—Baise-moi —susurra el francés cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—En el invierno... —empieza Inglaterra, aparentemente de forma descontextualizada, susurrandole al oído mientras le abre los botones de la camisa. Francia aprieta los ojos, en principio, sin saber de qué habla.

—L'hiver, —repite—. nous irons dans un petit wagon rose. Avec des coussins bleus. —sigue en el mejor francés que es capaz, suavemente, quitándole la camisa—. Nous serons bien. Un nid de baisers fous repose, dans chaque coin moelleux.

Sigue, con el principio de un poema de Rimbaud, "Rêvè pour l'hiver" o sueño de Invierno y significa: En el invierno viajaremos en un vagón de tren con asientos azules. Seremos felices. Habrá un nido de besos oculto en los rincones.

Francia cierra los ojos y sonríe todo lo que puede sonreír, escuchando cada palabra y no creo yo que Inglaterra pueda decir mucho más, lo siento.

Yo no creo que a Francia le haga ninguna falta, en absoluto. Inglaterra al final del día lo consiente un montón.

xoOXOox

Un rato después, como siempre, empapado en sudor y tratando de recuperar el aliento, Francia se gira, abrazando a Inglaterra de la cintura, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

Inglaterra trata de recuperar el aliento desesperadamente, tiene todos los pelos levantados cada uno hacia un lado diferente y todo el cuerpo palpitante. Vale, la mitad de ellos aplastados de sudor

—_A-Angleterre_ —respiración agitada por un par de minutos—, _mon... Dieu._

Creo que si Inglaterra intentara hablar le saldría algo como wawawawawa. Así que se abstiene por ahora, pero gracias por intentarlo. Francia resopla un rato más, entrelazando más sus piernas con las del inglés y besándole el cuello.

E Inglaterra, que está todo lo amorosito _puking rainbows_ que puede estar alguien, sonríe y se vuelve hacia él.

—Lo siento... —susurra el francés sinceramente en su cuello, abrazándole.

—_Bollocks,_ yo no —responde demasiado satisfecho para mentir o pensar en lo que dice.

El frances sonríe con eso y le besa en los labios, acariciándole la espalda.

—Excepto por la moqueta, que está absolutamente arruinada y no me voy a atrever a mirar al dependiente a la cara si la llevo a la tintorería... —se ríe.

Francia se ríe también, pasándole una mano por el pelo y cerrando los ojos. El inglés levanta una mano y juega con el pelo del pecho de Francia.

—Desde luego sigues siendo el PEOR _gentleman_ de la Historia.

—_Je t'aime tellement_ —dice a la vez y se ríe con lo que ha dicho el inglés.

—¡No te rías que lo digo en serio! —se ríe acercándose y le mordisquea la barbilla—. ¡Te digo "no puedes pensar en sexo" y si has conseguido aguantar dos horas ha sido por milagro!

—¿Quién dice que no he pensado en sexo esas dos horas? —pregunta Francia levantando la cara para que pueda besarle—. Mmm...

Inglaterra le besa en un beso laaaargo sonrojándose sin notarlo. Francia no tiene ninguuuuuna prisa, le deja besarle correspondiéndole el beso con los ojos cerrados. Los abre al final y le mira con sonrisa de lado cuando se separan.

—Pero yo no dije nada de... Otra cosa. Aun así estábamos discutiendo y tú... —protesta.

—Eres terriblemente sexy cuando gritas y discutes —sonríe.

Inglaterra le besa otra vez pensado en que Francia también lo es, casi tanto como lo es en plan burlón... O cuando está concentrado cocinando... O cuando le guiña el ojo... O cuando duerme desnudo... pero nunca va admitirlo, porque se está dando vergüenza a sí mismo de pensar todo eso. O cuando respira, o cuando bebe vino, o cuando parpadea, o cuando está concentrado comiendo, o cuando se ríe. Aprieta los ojos pensando que la lista incluye casi cualquier situación.

Y Francia le besa de regreso, claro... porque le encantan estos momentos, después del sexo, cuando Inglaterra olvida que tiene que odiarle, olvida la vergüenza, le besa cuando quiere y le dice cosas lindas.

* * *

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hoy es no es viernes per hay un FrUK? ¿Y encima un One Autoconclusivo? ¿Nos hemos vuelto locas? ¡NO! Este One es para celebrar la participación de Tari (Erelbrille) como co-editora en el proceso de publicación de Aceite y Agua. Así que ¡Muchas gracias a ella por la ayuda prestada!_

_En otro orden de cosas, esta pequeña historia me encanta por que la escena de Francia e Inglaterra insultándose mientras se besan es la primera vez que nos pasa, me parece lo más IC que hay sobre la faz dela tierra, así que soy feliz con ella, espero que te haya gustado.  
_


End file.
